


Forgive Us Our Trespasses

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Morning After, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam looks betrayed when Dean slips out of bed, mumbling an excuse about the bathroom and coffee. They both know that’s all it is - an excuse. Sam’s expression says he feels as guilty as Dean does, but one glance at the sleeping younger brother between them guarantees that Sam won’t be getting out of bed any time soon. He won’t leave Adam alone in the wake of last night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Us Our Trespasses

Sam looks betrayed when Dean slips out of bed, mumbling an excuse about the bathroom and coffee. They both know that’s all it is - an excuse. Sam’s expression says he feels as guilty as Dean does, but one glance at the sleeping younger brother between them guarantees that Sam won’t be getting out of bed any time soon. He won’t leave Adam alone in the wake of last night.

 

Dean washes his face, water icy as a mild form of punishment, but it does little to alleviate the heavy weight in his chest. Adam. When they’d first taken the kid in, Dean and Adam had fought like cats and dogs. Too alike, Sam said often and maybe it was true. 

He can feel Sam’s eyes burning a hole in his back as he yanks on clothes and quietly leaves the room. The coffee shop they went to is just around the block, so he doesn’t bother with the car. Unfortunately, Dean feels like “brother fucker” is written all over his face and by the time its his turn to order, he’s ready to crawl back into the safety of his brothers’ arms, guilt be damned. He avoids eye contact with the barista, and tries to make up for his gruffness with a bigger tip.

Bag of pastries in one hand and tray of coffees balanced on the other, Dean rushes back to the room. It’s still dark, but light seeping under the bathroom door letting him know one of his brothers is up. Judging from the size of the lump still in the bed, it’s Sam, and Dean’s suspicions are confirmed when the door opens and he’s tugged inside. 

"I can’t believe you," Sam whispers angrily. "You can’t just - just  _leave_  after what happened, Dean.”

"It was wrong. It was fucking wrong of us, Sam and you know it. You and me, we’re messed up and we shouldn’t be dragging him into this," Dean shoots back, stomach clenching at his own words. 

"He’s already  _in_  this, Dean. Face it. We fucked him, you  _fucked_  your youngest brother and you liked it. So did I, and so did he,” Sam’s face has gone red, expression lacking the bravado his words hold and Dean makes note.

"Sam, man, you feel as guilty as I do. Liking it doesn’t mean its right. Never has."

Dean realizes his mistake, and reaches out to grab Sam’s arm as the other turns to leave. The hurt expression that flashed across the other man’s face didn’t escape him. Sam allows himself to be pulled in close, burying his face in Dean’s neck. 

"I’m sorry," Dean murmurs, just holding his brother. This subject’s always been hard for them, and probably always will be. They both have too many fears and self esteem issues, forcing them together and pulling them apart in turns. In the end, all they had was each other.

And, now, they have Adam. Adam, who has every bit of Dean’s smart mouth and Sam’s stubborn. Adam, who was shy but willing in their bed last night. 

"Dean? S-Sam?" 

Adam, who sounds hurt and confused and - god damnit - scared calling out for his brothers. Sam pulls back to look Dean in the eye, nodding at what he sees and pressing a kiss to Dean’s mouth before heading back into the room. Dean takes a slow breath and follows him out, clicking the light off behind him. 

Sam is already back on the bed, resting against the headboard with Adam curled into his side. A pointed look from Sam has Dean shucking his boots and jeans and, despite his reservations, crawling back into the bed. He scoots up behind Adam, tugging the blankets over bare legs, and wrapping an arm around his waist. 

"I thought you’d left," Adam’s voice is muffled in Sam’s shoulder. 

"Just for coffee, kid," Dean soothes, letting brotherly instinct run the show for now. In a lot of ways, Adam’s a lot more innocent and vulnerable at 19 than he and Sam were at 10, and it drags out his protective side. Problem is, he’s not sure how he’s supposed to protect Adam from Sam and himself. 

"I’m sorry," Sam offers. "I wanted to be here when you woke up, but -"

"Nature calls?" Adam quips, sitting up a little straighter. Damn. They’re gonna have to watch that, Dean thinks. Adam doesn’t need to turn into a ball of repressed emotions like his siblings. Again, Sam catches Dean’s eye over their brother’s shoulder, and this time it’s Dean who nods back.

"Adam. Are you okay? After last night? Sam and I we- we just you to know, you don’t have to keep doing this if you don’t want to," Dean says softly.

"You regret it." This tone is flat and hard, a shell over the hurt that Dean knows from experience is underneath. 

"We want to make sure that you don’t," Sam explains quickly. "Dean and I have been involved for a while. But we’re older than you, more … well. Experienced. We have to be sure we’re not taking advantage here." 

"Well you’re not. I want this. I know its - I know people think it’s wrong. But they’re not us, they haven’t been through what we have, and they don’t know how much I lo-," Adam chokes a little at that, and his hands fist in the blanket in his lap. The last of his words come out in a whisper. "How much I love you." 

Dean glances up, meeting Sam’s gaze like he knew he would. Sam’s expression is pained and not a little reproachful before he breaks it, pulling Adam’s chin up so he can kiss the youngest brother on the mouth.

"You know its not just you, right? It’s us, too?" Sam says softly, and Adam turns to look at Dean, scared but hopeful. 

"He’s right," Dean murmurs, claiming Adam’s lips briefly. The three of them stay there a short while longer, only vacating the bed when Adam finally concedes to needing the bathroom. He’s limping slightly, so Sam digs a bottle of painkillers out of is duffel, knowing Adam won’t be willing to ask for them. 

They’re all packed and ready to go before check out, two states between them and the next hunt that Bobby’d dug up. Dean wonders if the drive will be awkward as he slides behind the wheel of the Impala, but Sam just settles in with his research notes and Adam sprawls in the back with a textbook. As soon as they hit the freeway, Adam is singing low and off-key like always, and Dean can see Sam’s fond smile out of the corner of his eye. 

Maybe they can do this after all.


End file.
